Love and War
by Troubled-Spirit
Summary: Riku leader of the most known gang in Traverse Town, Sora a normal teenager from Destiny High. What happens when their paths cross? Will love bloom, if it does will it be able to survive all the obstacles that come their way?


**Title **: Love and War

**Author **: Troubled-Spirit

**Summary** : Riku leader of the most known gang in Traverse Town, Sora a normal teenager from Destiny High. What happens when their paths cross? Will love bloom, if it does will it be able to survive all the obstacles that come their way?

**Rating** :M

**Pairings (s)** : RikuxSora, WakkaxTidus, LeonXCloud

**Characters** : The character mentioned in the parings and more…

**Author's Note**: My grammar sucks big time, so I apologize for any that you find…

**Disclaimer **: Kingdom Heart does b u not /u /b belong to me or any of the characters that it consist of…

A room with no light, but a small line of sun ray against the wall is seen. The room seems to be all black from the lack of colors from the furniture. You could barely make out the lump in the bed, which is located in the middle of the room, the head board against the wall. At the left side of the bed, a table is seen with an electronic clock on top which at the moment read "5:59am".

A soft knock is heard through out the room, but it doesn't disturb the occupant. Another knock, more louder and demanding, came this time causing the figure to move. A groan could be heard from the lump on the bed, a hand comes out from underneath the covers. It lands next to the clock; it searched before landing firmly on it. The hand moves the clock as if to see what time is was, "Damn" came from underneath the covers "To damn early!".

The figure stands up in bed and looks at the door "Who is it?"

"It's Wakka…there's been an accident…" came the reply. The figure stood up quickly and opened the door, on the other side stood a young man around the age 17.

He had orange spiky hair with a blue bandana around his head. He wore a yellow vest with no shirt under and some jeans. He smiled at the person who opened the door for his attire. The figure was a young man, also around the age of 17. He was light skinned, had silver hair which reached his back in layers and icy blue eyes. His hair was a messy from just having woke up, he was in a muscle shirt which showed off his well toned chest, and was in some black boxers.

"Nice get up Riku" the one named Wakka said, he was smiling but soon enough it dissolved into a serious frown.

"What happen?" asked Riku.

Wakka sighed heavenly before answering "We got ambushed on Base 1…I arrived last night to do my night shift, everything was okay. But about an hour later, an explosion came from the main lobby. I went to check it out along with 3 others, when we arrived there. Men from The Heartless where attacking our own, so I called some back-up." He lifted his hand and started rubbing his neck " But we were still out numbered, and the fact that the weapons we carried were low on ammo didn't help. So we had to retreat. We all made it out, some were severely injured but none were killed. Before I got out, I activated the destruction sequence. I know you wouldn't like it if they got hold of our weapons or our info."

Riku nodded "What about the others?" he asked him.

"They got out okay, Yuffie had left a few minutes before it all began, and Cid got out to smoke a few minutes before as well."

Riku nodded once more "I want you to have all the remaining and surviving weapons to be taken to base 2 and 3. Have the injured one moved to base 6 and have them looked at, call some of the men from the south base to come and replace the fallen ones. I want a status report at noon"

Wakka nodded and then left. Riku gave a long sigh before walking back to his room. He went back to his bed, and lay down fro a moment. He couldn't believe The Heartless got to the first base. But luckily Wakka was able to enable them to get their info. Riku looked up at his ceiling before getting up and going to his bathroom to shower. Fifteen minutes later he came back out with nothing but a towel around his waist.

He went to his closet in which he picked out his clothes. About ten minutes later he was dressed in a black shirt with faded jeans. He carried a silver chain with a crown pendant around his neck and around his wrist. He grabbed his keys and wallets from the desk; he put it in his pockets and walked out of his room. He made his way down to the front door and walked out.

He walked down the side walk, but when he turned the corner someone ran into him. They both landed on the ground with the person on top of him. He heard a groan come from the person on top, and then he moved a little when he felt something which causes him to moan out pleasure. The person on top stiffen to hear this, Riku opened his eyes. He looked at the person on top of him, the girl or boy had brown locks of hair which stood in a different direction.

"Umm…do you mind getting off kid?" Riku asked. The person turned to him with a blush on his face

"Oh…sorry about that!" he quickly stood up. Riku chuckled a bit from amusement another from embarrassment of what happened. Riku turned to examine the boy in front of him, he was around Riku's age.

He had intense blue eyes which at the moment where lowered to the floor, his skin was light and his body was fairly built. The young boy wore a black T-Shirt with some faded jeans as well and his sneakers worn out. Riku looked next to him and saw a skateboard upside down and a bookbag only a few feet from him.

Riku bend down to pick out the items and then handed them to the boy who didn't seem too noticed. "Um…hello?" Riku said slightly, this caused the boy to look up

"Oh …thanks…sorry about…before" he said blushing. Riku just smirked and nodded

"Don't worry about it kid…" This got the boys reaction

"I'm not a kid!" he pouted looking at Riku. Riku smirked even more, but not before noticing how adorable and cute the boy looked like.

"I'm Riku, you are?" extending his hand. The boy smiled and shook his hand

"Sora, nice to meet you Riku" Riku returned the smile, Sora then looked at the spiked watch he had and let out a gasp

"Shit! I'm going to be late! It was nice meeting you Riku but I got to go! Take Care!" with that he put down his skateboard and got on, leaving to school. Riku watched him as he went with an amusement smile on his face, and then the problems of his gang came back in mind. With that he continued walking to his destination, but unknown to him someone had been watching him and his new found friend Sora.

"I found your weakness Riku…" an evil laugh could be heard from the darkness of the day…

**Troubled- Spirit:** Ok this is my first…kinda second attempt at a KH story. I have big plans for this story. So please review and tell me what you think about/i


End file.
